


Five Times Vincent Almost Fell and One Time He Did

by This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5+1, Angst, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username/pseuds/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.





	Five Times Vincent Almost Fell and One Time He Did

**Author's Note:**

> My first 5+1 fic AND another rare pairing. Oh joy. Lemme know what y'all think - kudos and comments are appreciated. :)

**~Five Times Vincent _Almost_  Fell~**

* * *

**~5~**

Draco sat across from him in the common room, reading  _Hogwarts: A History_ , his legs drawn up to his chest. Vincent loved how smart Draco was, how much he loved learning and teaching. It wasn't something anyone else knew unless they had known the blond since they were young. Vincent  _was_  that person. He was glad for that; Draco was his best friend and he'd do anything for him.

They were young, but Vincent already knew that whatever happened, they'd always be there for each other.

"Hey Draco . . . can you explain this to me?" Vincent asked shyly, waiting as Draco tore his eyes from his book and smiled softly at Vincent. He bit his lip, attempting to calm his beating heart and hold back his blush. He looked down at the textbook in his hands. He did not want to think of what his body was telling him about his feelings.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" the blond asked, non-judgemental as always, sitting up straight and scooting a little closer to Vincent, looking at the book in his hands.

"It's um, this here. I don't understand it," he said, handing the book over and pointing to the line. Draco's fingers brushed his own as he passed it over. Vincent pulled his fingers away as though burned, twisting them in his lap.

"This one?" Draco confirmed, and Vincent nodded. Draco started to explain it, making a few gestures as he did so. His eyes lit up and he was so  _into_  it.

Vincent was staring, he was sure. His lips quirked into a smile as he watched Draco animatedly talk about the reasoning behind stirring a potion clockwise. He was so happy about explaining it. When Draco was happy, so was Vincent.

* * *

  **~4~**

Draco was taunting Granger and Weasley again. Potter wasn't around-something to do with a missing permission slip, from what Pansy was gossiping about. All the better for Draco, Vincent knew.

It was cold out, snow up to his ankles, but he didn't really mind. They'd planned to stay in the Three Broomsticks the entire time. That was, until Gregory mentioned seeing Weasley without Potter. Vincent was warm enough for this, Butterbeer setting in his stomach and soft mittens on his hands. He hardly ever participated in the actual taunting anyway. All he had to do was make sure a Hex wasn't thrown Draco's way.

They had followed Granger and Weasley to the Shrieking Shack. It was creepy there, but if Draco was there, so was Vincent. He thought that the insults Draco handed out that time around were good, if a little short of what the blond normally did. They caused the future couple - even  _Vincent_  could see it - to turn beet red and splutter. In anger or embarrassment, Vincent couldn't tell. He was never that good at reading people, not like Draco or Blaise.

Everything was going fine,  _great_  even. The smirk that Vincent loved seeing seemed to be stuck on Draco's face. And then a snowball hit him. Vincent hadn't seen either if the Gryffindors throw it. He moved closer to Draco, on edge and wanting to run but not willing to unless the blond did too.

It was frightening when things started moving on their own and Vincent could've sworn he had felt someone brush his back. Maybe even seen Potter's face, if for a moment. He was sure Draco saw it too.

The blond turned and ran. Only then did Vincent move, the Gryffindors ringing laughter following behind them. Draco would be angry that later, but at least he hadn't gotten hurt.

* * *

  **~3~**

"I'm completely fucked up, Vinnie," Draco said lowly, sighing, closing his eyes and letting his head fall against the wall. They were sitting in their dormitory, backs against the wall, complaining about nothing and everything. With each other, their problems never fell on empty ears.

Vincent ignored the nickname and raised an eyebrow at Draco's exclamation.

"Mmmm." He would let Draco finish wherever he was going with this on his own, offering no opinion that may encourage or discourage his friend. He stared at the blond, waiting, and Draco opened his eyes. They simply stared for some time. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, just  _there_.

"I think I'm gay," Draco admitted, breaking the gaze in favor of staring at the beds and pulling out a cigarette. Vincent hummed, knowing that Draco probably didn't care about what he said next. It didn't matter when the two of them had been smoking and drinking for the past hour or so.

"Me too," he replied, mostly honest. All Vincent had ever wanted was Draco. That made him gay, right?

He held out his hand. Draco passed him the cigarette as he blew out, smoke filling the air for a few seconds. Vincent stared at the boy for a moment, the dark circles under his eyes and the blond strands of hair in his face, before slipping the cigarette into his mouth. Draco's lips had been there only seconds prior. Vincent took a drag, pushing aside all thoughts of the beautiful boy next to him.

Draco hummed in thought. They sat in silence for a while. The words they wanted to say were left in the air between them.

"Ever think about Potter?" Vincent asked suddenly, turning to look at Draco, trying his best to hide his emotions. The blond looked at Vincent, shaking his head in exasperation.

"All the fucking time," Draco said. Vincent laughed. The serious expression left Draco's face and their laughs mingled and morphed around each other. He liked the sound of it and the way that Draco's hand landed on his thigh, always travelling up further when they were drunk. He liked the way Draco straddled him and the feel of their lips against each other's. He liked Draco.

He liked the boy even when he murmured another's name. But Vincent would  _never_  love Draco Malfoy.

* * *

  **~2~**

Vincent swallowed down yet another Polyjuice Potion. He slowly shrunk to the petite frame of a fifth year Slytherin girl they'd managed to get a hair from. His clothes hung off of him, almost comically so. His hair was brown, glossier and longer than it normally was. He admired his cheekbones with his fingers before stripping out of his clothes and putting on her's.

It felt weird to have breasts and lack a dick. He was uncomfortable in this body, the thin frame and soft skin, causing him to stumble around as he adjusted to it. He'd do it again though. Anything to help Draco.

Draco was murmuring under his breath as he walked into the dorm room and shut the door behind him. Gregory was sick, probably from stuffing himself with food and only later figuring out that he was, in fact, gluten intolerant. Vincent hadn't been able to eat much the past week or so; Draco was practically pulling out his hair and sobbing with the stress of his task, so how could he even stomach anything when his best friend was so upset?

Draco walked over to him, picking up clothes and empty potion bottles as he went and dumping them on his own bed. He spent a moment analyzing the girl who stood in front of him. Vincent wondered what he saw. Was there any trace of himself in these features? Vincent wasn't used to being shorter than Draco. It was odd to see the sixteen year old from this angle. It made him hurt in places he didn't realize  _could_  hurt.

"You make a beautiful girl, Vinnie," Draco said teasingly and coming to a stop directly in front of him. Vincent rolled his eyes. They did this every time since they started.

"You're just happy because now you're taller," he said, lips curving slightly into a smile. Draco grinned and wrapped an arm around the other boy's waist.

"You know me too well," the blond muttered, bending down and brushing his lips against the side of Vincent's neck. He sighed and tilted his head to the side, hair cascading down his shoulder. He knew the drill. Draco nipped at his - or perhaps,  _her_ \- sensitive skin, leaving a vivid bruise there. Vincent was sure that Draco had felt his pulse jump. If he did, he ignored it in favor of draping his arm over Vincent's shoulder. They walked out of the dorm, into the common room, and hardly anyone spared them a glance. They were used to this by now.

Draco, playboy. Draco, sex god. Draco, subject of every sexual fantasy.

Vincent wondered, sometimes, what they would think if he walked out without Polyjuice. Would they still chalk it up to Draco's irresistible jawline?

It didn't matter anyway. It would never happen.

* * *

  **~1~**

Draco hardly ever smiled anymore. Vincent knew why. Of  _course_  he did. He accepted that there was nothing he could do to change it unless he killed Voldemort himself, letting Potter escape unscathed and somehow making Draco out as the hero. The blond would've loved that, to have Potter be the one who thought he was good and brave.

Vincent thought Draco was brave. How could he not? But it wasn't the same, coming from him. He didn't know what to do to make Draco happy again without getting himself killed in the process of trying.

He always volunteered to be the one to cast  _Crucio_  on the ones in detention so Draco didn't have to do it. He thought that, maybe, it would relieve some of the misery the blond felt. He made up Draco's plates of food for him so that he'd eat. He worked extra hard in classes so he could help Draco complete his homework, lest the boy forget to and get a detention.

Nothing really worked. As much as Vincent wanted to reach out for Draco and hug him, he didn't think it would do any good. He knew how much the other boy cared for - for someone else.

And as Draco got thinner and paler, Vincent's heartache and worry grew.

It was sometime after Halloween, with murmurs of Potter's whereabouts spreading like wildfire, that he came up with the idea. He'd take Draco to the room of hidden things, like they did a year prior, except they'd go there for other reasons. It seemed like the perfect plan. It couldn't go wrong.

Vincent had excitedly taken Draco's hand and nearly dragged him up the seventh floor, the blond protesting the entire time. They reached the floor without much trouble. Vincent was a star student, after all.

_I need a place where Draco can feel safe and comfortable. I need a place where Draco can feel safe and comfortable. I need a place where Draco will feel safe and comfortable._

He pushed open a plain wooden door once it appeared. Draco glanced curiously at him before entering. The room provided had a comfortable queen-sized bed and a fireplace. A rug was on the floor, plush and light grey in color. That was all. Vincent was confused for a few moments, but he knew that he'd concentrated hard enough on the outcome. He figured that the blond needed somewhere away from the Carrows and bloodthirsty Slytherins.

Draco walked towards the bed with a sigh, kicking off his shoes and pulling his tie off as he did so. The blond collapsed on the bed, stomach to the ceiling, with a groan. Vincent stood there, watching. Maybe this would work. He hoped it would.

"Vinnie, what're you doing?" Draco asked tiredly. "Come lay down with me." Vincent did as he was told, removing his shoes and tie just as Draco had done. He had never considered Draco to be the cuddly type, but the blond seemed to enjoy curling against him. He laid his arm over Draco's waist, pulling him closer and bending slightly. Their bodies were flush, for the first time in bed together without it ending with them covered in sweat and come.

Something inside of Vincent broke and mended at the same time as they laid there. He refused to believe that love hurt, so this could  _not_  be love. They fell asleep in that position. Vincent hadn't realized  _Draco_  felt safe with  _him,_ and he never would.

* * *

  **~And One Time He Did~**

Sweat dripped down their bodies. They were yelling, maybe for each other, maybe not. Their hearts thundered - how could they remain calm? They'd never gone faster in their lives. Everything ached, inside and out. Smoke filled the air and blurred their vision. Gregory, Vincent, and Draco kept running.

All Vincent could think of was Draco. He prayed to anything that would listen that Draco would be safe. That even if the entire world came spiraling down, Draco would survive, his own life be damned.

He continued throughout the isles. The roaring of the Fiendfyre followed him, pulsated from all directions. The stacks of junk burned and crashed down all around himself and Gregory. He'd gotten separated from Draco a while ago. He hoped that he was alright.

There was nowhere to go. They climbed. Vincent feared that he was going to die. He'd never been afraid of dying before and now he was. Before he could really process the thought of death, Draco and Potter swooped above them on a broom. Weasley followed, grabbing Gregory and heaving him up onto the broom.

Vincent thought he heard Draco yelling at Potter to turn back. His heart jumped - Draco was going to save him. He climbed higher, desperately ignoring the splintering of the wooden chairs falling beneath him. He was  _not_  going to fall.

He let out a sigh if relief and joy when Draco's fingers gripped his own, pulling him up. Time seemed to slow as he looked up at the blond; Draco's soot-covered face and wide grey eyes. He loved the feeling of Draco's hand in his. He loved everything about the blond, even as he held tightly onto Potter's waist after years of knowing  _Potter_  was Draco's fantasy, his want.

 _But maybe I'm his_ need _?_

The thought barely crossed his mind before the world jerked up, a great blur around him, all the air leaving his lungs. There was an intense heat, a cry of surprise and agony from Draco, before there was nothing.


End file.
